Seasons of the Witch
by RebelByrdie
Summary: A year in the life of Zelena Mills. She is a girl from Oz in a new world, with a new family, a new life and a new love. She is learning the meaning of love, family and magic all over again. She may not be able to escape the past, but she can't let that stop her from having a future. Wicked Wolf with background SwanQueen.
1. Winter

Seasons of the Witch

Winter

Zelena knew it was winter and she had heard, from the nurses, orderlies and staff that it was cold outside. Maine was cold every winter, according to everyone who bothered to speak to her. A blizzard in the form of the Snow Queen and her niece had put the tiny town of Storybrooke on ice. Zelena had never seen ice or snow. Though she'd been the Witch of the West she had grown up in Quadling Country in the South. Winters there had been chilly and wet, but with rain and never snow. As the old saying went, if you didn't like the rain, get out of Quadling Country. So she had, she'd jumped through two different realms chasing her revenge. Where had it gotten her? In a padded cell, locked away with no magic and no hope. She didn't even have a window to see the snow. That little fact was salt in an open wound.

She'd had a backup plan, a somewhat complicated one but it, too, had failed. Well, Zelena wrapped her arms around her knees, it had never had a chance. Her dear sister had not fallen for the archer at all. Regina had been too wrapped up in the Savior and their shared son to care about the man with the lion tattoo. Which had made impersonating his wife pointless. Even seeing the Evil Queen at the height of her dark reign hadn't turned Emma Swan's opinion of her damned sister. True Love had saved the day again, huzzah.

Zelena let her head fall back against the padded wall. Her wonderfully wicked plans had turned to dust. She was all alone, again. Regina was alone too. Which should be some sort of consultation, but that little victory was bitter, like ashes in her mouth.

She could almost hear Glinda's condescending "I told you so". She could, if she let her mind wander, smell the wood smoke, straw and ale. The loneliness had been overwhelming then, the first few days after her mother's death and burial. Her adoptive father had disappeared to a pub for almost a full fortnight. She'd been alone. She'd been a terrified child left alone with nothing but magic and tears.

She didn't like being alone. She didn't like being helpless and she loathed crying. Put on your best face and all that.

Zelena was a social creature. She always preferred to have someone, even one of the apes, around her. She'd always had some goal, some scheme, some plan. Anything to keep her mind occupied. Now she was alone and she had far too much time to think, to reflect, to remember all the things she wanted to forget. She didn't even have her magic,the only constant in her life, to keep herself distracted. She needed distraction , now more than ever.

She had lost her parents, both biological and those who had raised her and her magic. They had taken her home and her freedom. She could blame Regina, and some days she did. Zelena knew very well that she had done as much to get herself in the situation as anyone else. She was not a self-aggrandizing hero caught up in faux righteousness. She was no saint and didn't claim to be. She was not innocent. She was wicked.

She would still take her frustrations out on Regina, though. What was the purpose of having a younger sister if she didn't make her life an absolute living hell?

Of course she would have to get out of her damn cell to do that. Zelena huffed and ran her fingers through her hair. It wasn't as if she had any other family. No friends, or allies, not even enemies. She was alone, completely alone, and she hated it.

Sleep helped, but only a little. She could escape into unconscious for hours but when she woke, nothing had changed. She was still stuck and alone. Her sister had, for some unknown reason, given her an iPad. Which, Zelena had found, was an incredible piece of technology. It was thin and made of glass and something called plastic. It contained all the knowledge in the world.

There were books, the moving pictures called movies, and even odd little games on the screen. It also allowed her to access the most powerful magic Storybrooke had to offer, the internet. Learning about the new realm that she had stranded herself in took up a great deal of time. She had always liked to read and learn. When she was reading she could almost forget that she was alone.

She had finished The Illustrated Man. Now she was reading a tale about a man who had become who had become unstuck in time. As caught up as she was, she jerked in surprise when someone knocked on her cell door. It was such an odd thing, the knock. Her jailors: an odd mix of Charmings, dwarves, and white clad nurses, never knocked. They barged into her tiny padded prison and did whatever business they felt they needed to.

"Um." She adjusted her drab prison gown and the blanket she kept wrapped around her as a cloak. She looked unkempt, but didn't have many options for grooming. She tucked the ipad under her thin pillow. "Come in?"

Ruby Lucas, one of the Diner's waitresses, stood in the doorway. She was dressed in several layers of clothing, including a scarlet red cloak. Zelena fell in love with the cloak. She appreciated it for both it's beauty and the fact that it was something that she recognized. Modern clothes were nice, but the cloak was beautiful and nostalgic. It also reeked of magic, wild and powerful.

She had never directly interacted with the woman and was at a loss for words.

"Um hey." The brunette pushed her hood back and white flecks of what Zelena knew had to be snow fell on the floor. "It's getting cold out there."

Zelena had noticed the chill but what could she do about that? She spread her hands out in front of her, "This time I can very honestly say it's not my fault."

The brunette, her dark hair fell across her shoulders, chuckled. Her hair was long and disheveled from the storm. She grinned as she attempted to arrange it. "Oh trust me, we know. It was the woman from the ice cream parlor, if you can believe that."

Zelena raised a brow but didn't comment.

"Anyway, I figured that this place hasn't gotten the furnace up and running at dead-of-winter levels yet." Ruby looked around around her spartan accommodations and frowned a little. "So I brought you some extra blankets and stuff."

The woman was strangely nonchalant. She wasn't staring at her like she was scum or a dangerous wild animal ready to pounce. She seemed almost friendly.

"Thank you."

Ruby stepped inside the small cell. She'd brought an armful of blankets and, to Zelena's delight, what looked to be another pillow.

"So how's the iPad working for you?"

Zelena's first reaction was fear. Was she not supposed to have it? Was Ruby there to take it away? After a moment Zelena decided that Ruby was actually being kind.

"It is enlightening."

Ruby put the blankets on the foot of her small bed. "Yeah. No one was sure what you would like and if we left it up to Regina you'd be stuck with budget reports and Shakespeare. Well Henry wanted to put a bunch of comics on it. I had no idea how many imaginary green people there are."

Ruby shook her head and leaned against the padded wall. "Archie put a bunch of self-help links onto the browser so you can heal." She rolled her eyes and used air quotes for heal. Zelena appreciated her sarcasm. "So I put some actual readable books on there and my Netflix account so you have something to watch too."

"What books did you add?" Zelena was curious.

"Some Bradbury, some Vonnegut. Kooky stuff. Thought you'd like some escapism."

She did, she did very much. Though she knew it was silly of her, she smiled. "I did, actually. I finished The Illustrated Man and started on Slaughterhouse 5." She tilted her head, as she realized the joke. "He became unstuck in time. Cheeky."

Ruby tossed her hair over her shoulder and grinned, "Yeah I kind of thought you'd like that."

"Okay, well, I gotta go. I don't want to drop all this snow on your floor."

Damn, and so soon. Ruby was the first visitor who Zelena had actually enjoyed talking to.

"What is the weather like out there? Not too treacherous I hope."

Ruby pulled her hood back up, "A little but I'm used to it. One year I swear I had snow up to my shoulders for half the winter."

Zelena tried to imagine such a thing but failed. "I've never seen snow."

Ruby gaped at her, mouth wide open, as if she'd said something absolutely unbelievable. "Really? I mean is Oz like Florida or something?"

No one had asked her about Oz, not a single person. It was like her identity as an Ozian had ceased to exist when she came to Storybrooke. That made her uncomfortable.

Ruby came closer, "I mean, I saw the movie, but it isn't right. What is Oz like?"

Zelena's jaw dropped a little. "I-"

Ruby blushed a little. "Shit, sorry! That was rude. Sometimes I'm all wolf-all bark with no thought."

Zelena sat up straighter at that, "You're a wolf? Like a Child of the Moon? I thought those were only myths!"

Ruby walked into the cell and sat on the edge of the stainless steel toilet across from her. "Well you were myth-taken."

It was silly, so cheesy and bad, she couldn't help but laugh. It was the first time she had laughed in a very long time.

"So c'mon, quid pro quo, Clarice."

Zelena blinked, "Who's Clarice?"

Ruby grinned. "Okay, first we're gonna talk werewolves and the Emerald City. Then we're going to introduce you to the finer points of classic cinema."

They talked for hours. Until one of the white-clad harpies, who called themselves nurses, brought dinner. She fussed at Ruby and threatened to call the Charmings, her sister, Ruby's grandmother. It was as if talking to her had been a capital crime. Ruby left, hands held up in surrender. "That dinner looks, um" She twisted her face in disgust, "somewhat edible." She pulled her hood back up, "but when you get sprung" Ruby continued, "I'll treat you to some real food again."

The door clanged shut, leaving Zelena alone again. "I look forward to it." She did, more than anything.

Later she had learned that while Ruby's reading preferences were wonderful, her cinematic ones were not. She did not like Mr Hannibal Lecter or Clarice. The entire film was appalling. She had almost vomited.

Now curled up, snug as a bug, in the extra blankets Ruby had brought her, she rested. The blankets smelled of lavender and fresh sweet sunshine. It was a touch of summer in the dead of a winter night.

It was nearly two am and though she was comfortable, warm and it was late, she could not sleep. If she slept would she hear her own lambs screaming? She did not know.

Her door creaked and she jerked up, tangled in her blankets. It was too late for Charmings or Nurses. This was something else and without her magic, she was defenceless. She stood up anyway. She would die on her feet.

"Hey!"

The door opened a bit and a familiar face poked through.

Ruby smiled at her. "I know it's after visiting hours, but I thought you might like to take a late night walk." She held up a thick coat and a large pair of galoshes.

Zelena grabbed the boots from her hands and almost fell down trying to pull them on. She might have been a little excited. Instead of taunting her about it, though, Ruby held out her hand to help her balance. Even after she tugged them on, Ruby kept holding her hand. Her hand was warm and it sent little shocks up and down her arm, like a magic all it's own.

Ruby lead her through the Labyrinth that was the asylum. "Back in '97 the Asylum's kitchen went out, like all the stoves went kaput." Ruby lead her by the hand, whispering as they went. "So Granny and I brought in meals, twice a day, for three weeks. So I know my way around this place pretty well. I even know." She pushed open one of the doors marked emergency exit, "Which backdoor isn't wired to an alarm." The door opened to reveal an entirely different world.

"Oh." Zelena couldn't believe her eyes. The pictures she'd looked at on the internet hadn't prepared her for the sheer beauty around her. The all but empty hospital parking lot was unrecognizable. It was like a glittering white blanket coated the ground. Large white flakes floated through the air. It was like rain, but soft and serene. She wished her mother, her adopted mother, were here to see it.

"I-" Her breath puffed out of her mouth in a cloud of white. "It's-" She whirled around, arms out. She bent down and ran her fingers through the thick piles on the ground. It was cold and wet, the chill cut through to her bones. It was wonderful! She scooped up a handful and threw it into the air. Then she remembered that Ruby was standing there, watching her act like a child.

Ruby was watching her with a small grin on her face.

Zelena pushed a lock of damp hair out of her face. "Thank you, Ruby. It's beautiful."

"It really is."

The woman knelt down and scooped up a handful of snow. "But it can also be-" She threw the ball quicker then Zelena could blink. It burst into wet slush on her stomach. "fun."

"Oh!"

She scooped up her own snow and they started a battle. They went back and forth, playing and laughing. They might have stayed out all night but the flash of red and blue lights brought their fun to an abrupt halt.

"Hey."

Emma Swan, wearing a parka over pajamas, was staring at them from her police vehicle. She leaned on the car, "So I got a call about some juvenile delinquents fighting in the parking lot." She smirked a little. "You two are a little old for juveniles."

A swirl of violet smoke appeared beside her. "Oh for pity's sake." Regina, dressed in pajamas and a robe, threw her hands up. "Your mother." She twisted her head to glare at Emma. "Woke me up screaming that there was some sort of apocalyptic battle that you needed backup for. All I see here." Regina turned her glare to herself and Ruby. "Are two overgrown teenagers courting hypothermia."

Ruby raised her arms in the air, but turned to look at her and winked, "Totally worth it." Zelena raised her hands too, and though her fingers and toes felt frozen, there was a warmth in her heart.

"So-" Emma chuckled, "How about I give you two ride home? Should we call the nurses or whoever for Twisted Sister over there?"

Regina tilted her head, "No, she can fit in your atrocious excuse for a vehicle too."

It was a tight, but they did all fit inside of the yellow car, and Zelena never went back for the iPad.


	2. Spring

Spring

They called it house arrest, and compared to the Asylum, Regina's home was a palace. It was still a prison, though, a pretty prison. They had added insult to injury by making her way a tracking device on her ankle. As if the magic blocking bracelet wasn't bad enough. Zelena hadn't found a place in her sister's home yet. Regina's schedule was so busy, precise and Henry-centric. No wonder Regina hadn't fallen for the archer. She didn't give herself enough time to even think about romance. It was all early to rise, mothering, mayoring, magical madness, late to bed and repeat. Regina was also staying as far away from Emma Swan as she could. She would run across the Storybrooke town limits if she could. Of course Emma would only follow. Idiots.

The whole situation was embarrassing and a little worrisome. Not that she worried about Regina. She hated her. She despised both of the lovesick do-gooder idiots. The front door opened, as it was only four in the afternoon she knew it was Henry and not his mother. Her nephew wandered into the kitchen and sat on the stool across from her.

"Hey Aunt Z."

Since their introduction, where she had held him hostage, they had come a long way. He was kind to her, nicer then any teenage boy should be to anyone. That had to be nature over nurture as Mills weren't nice to anyone.

"Hello, H."

She offered him one of the muffins she had taken out of the oven. He took it and grinned. His mother frowned upon sweet treats between meals, but Henry was a growing boy. Also anything to rile Regina was fun in her book.

"Ooh! This is Ruby's Pistachio-Chai recipe. It's my fave. Was she over here baking with you again?" Ruby had been over, they'd been working with ideas for macaroons and muffins.

"Wait." He grinned, "They're green. You're green." He snorted into his soda. "She's romancing you with baked goods." He threw his hand over his heart dramatically. "How" He waggled his eyebrows "sweet!" Oh he was a Charming all right, terrible sense of humor and all.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I may not have magic, but I can still destroy you."

He plucked another muffin off of the cooling rack, "But you" He bit into the treat, "love me." His full mouth didn't muddle the words. He swallowed, "And you love Ruby too."

He was an observant little snot. Now that was nurture, a Mills trait to be sure. Especially since his biological mother was about as intelligent as a boulder.

"My Grandma is going to flip when you two come out of the closet. Hundred bucks says she accuses you of casting a spell on her."

Zelena blinked, "I don't know about here, but in Oz that is what we call a sucker bet." she frowned, "But neither of us is in a closet, so it is a moot point."

Henry finished his muffin, "You've got Mom's Netflix password, right? The adult one?"

She did.

"And will this little operation you're proposing make Regina mad?"

He chuckled, "Furious."

She hopped off of her stool, "Well then, it's settled, we will Netflix and Chill."

Henry stopped dead in his tracks. "No. No we will not. Netflix and Chill is definitely a you and Ruby activity."

Zelena tailed after him as the headed towards the den (and the largest television in the house).

Two hours later she felt very enlightened. Though she was not sure why there were so many lesbians in prison. Henry continued to explain things to her, bringing her up to speed with the times.

"Wait." She held up a finger. "So you're telling me that there are people. Entire websites dedicated to being fans of imaginary people being together?" This world was overrun with entertainment and communication. They had twisted into one thing. It was hard to wrap her mind around, instantaneous communication without magic. People in this realm could all read and write, they could reach out and make connections. They could celebrate anything, even things as odd as fictional people.

Henry smirked, "Technically you are imaginary people." She tossed a kernal of popcorn at him, "Cheeky."

They had less than two minutes of notice. The front door opened and slammed shut. Regina was home and she did not sound happy. Henry fumbled with the remote and changed Netflix over to an episode of Supergirl. They both tried to look casual.

Regina looked in on them, her face teetered on the edge of Evil Queen territory. "Why don't you two order a pizza or something, I'll be in the garden."

She left without another word and both she and Henry sighed. Regina often tended to her flowers and plants when she was in a foul mood. She seemed to be in a very foul mood.

"Maybe you should-"

Henry already had his phone out, "I'm texting Mom to see what she did wrong." There was no question that it had something Emma had done, or not done. He looked up with a big grin on his face. "Pizza or something could be Granny's and since Ruby loves you sooo much, I bet she would deliver."

Zelena dumped the remaining popcorn over his head and went back to the kitchen to retrieve her iPhone. It had been another gift from Regina, and she was on the family-plan, which Henry insisted was a "big deal". She didn't know about that, but she did like having a personal phone.

"Hey 'Lena."

Ruby's voice met her ear and it was like music. Though it was less potent over the phone, she still felt a tingle go all the way through her body.

"Hello, Puppy."

"How goes life at Chez Mills since I left oh-three hours ago."

Zelena was very glad that Ruby couldn't see her blush. "It would be better if Hurricane Regina hadn't just blown through the house and straight to the back garden."

Ruby hissed and Zelena could all but see her pulling a face. "There was a small incident today. It involved the pirate, the savior and a big honking smooch and grope-fest. It was gross. Like watching a dog hump Emma's leg. It was offensive to everyone with eyes. Regina saw it all. When Emma saw Regina, she tried to push him off, but it was too late. She is officially Miss Swan again."

Well that explained why her sister was so upset. She was head over Prada heels in love with Emma Swan, though Zelena had no idea what she saw in the blonde. Literally no idea. Regina had been a queen and could have her pick of any man or woman in town that she wanted. The Archer had, despite her obvious disinterest, thrown himself at her. Maleficent had sashayed around calling Regina a bad girl trying to entice her. The recently arrived Mulan had shown silent but intense interest too. Even Victor Whale had tried his luck and been turned away. Lucky for him, and his ghastly bleached white hair, Tinkerbell had been there. She was taking care of his scrapes, cuts and bruised pride. Now that was another relationship she didn't understand.

"So do you want me to come over? I can keep you and Henry company. I mean while Regina works out her aggression through pruning or whatever it is she does? I can bring over a couple of pizzas and the new Star Wars movie."

She should have never let Henry talk her into seeing those damn movies, now she couldn't resist.

"Not if you have other plans, I don't want to put you out." She could hear Ruby' smile in her voice, "Watching The Wars with Henry, my favorite witch and you? How can I pass that up?"

Zelena let out a faux huff, "Cheeky!"

Ruby laughed, "Super cheesy and boring for you and Henry and super delicious and spicy for me and Madam Mayor. I'll be the cute delivery girl and you can figure out how to tip me."

Zelena smirked. "You're biting off more than you can chew, Puppy."

Ruby arrived a little over thirty minutes later with two steaming hot pizzas. Though they weren't supposed to, they all gathered in the den with the pizzas and sodas.

Henry dragged Regina inside to eat with them. She had changed into dingy khaki pants and a soil-smeared tee shirt. Regina still looked upset, but was attempting to hide it.

Regina didn't talk about it much, but she loved Star Wars. As in she had the original movies memorized, line for line. Well it seemed she did. She was a little stiff because Ruby was there, but when the movie started, she got lost in it and relaxed. She and Henry curled up on the couch. They bickered over pizza and watched the movie with wide and excited eyes. Regina stopped pretending to enjoy herself within minutes. She was happy, for a couple of hours. When the credits started to roll, they were both fast asleep. Mother and child, by nature or nurture, birth or adoption. Mills, it was not a name of blood, but of love. Mills was a family, her family.

She and Ruby were curled up on the loveseat. Ruby had thrown her arm over her shoulders. They, too, had sort of settled in together.

"Emma really is an idiot." Ruby whispered to her as the movie's menu flashed on the screen. The television painted the room with odd blues and yellows. It cast Ruby's face in fractured shadows. "She could have this. She could have Regina and Henry and Happily Ever After."

Zelena was afraid, but she refused to let herself be a coward. She was not Emma Swan.

"So could you."

She reached over and grabbed Ruby's free hand, "If you want."

She held her breath, terrified of Ruby's rejection. She wouldn' let it show though. She put on her best face. What was it that she'd heard Granny say? Praise the Gods and pass the ammunition.

"I'm not some Savior, or even fully human. You can't-"

Zelena regarded the woman. When she was so wrapped up in her own demons, it was easy to forget that Ruby had her own bloody past.

"Lena." There were tears building up in her spring green eyes. "I am cursed, not one of the true love's kiss kind. I'm a wolf. I killed my last lov-"

She released Ruby's hand then grabbed her face to hold her in place, to stop her from pulling away. "And I betrayed and banished my last lover. This isn't about them, or then. It's us and now." Then she kissed her.

Ruby's lips were soft and tasted of the pizza's spicy tomatoes. Their kiss tingled, whether physically or emotionally Zelena was unsure. Ruby only hesitated a moment then kissed her back. Ruby's kiss was a lesson in duality. Her touch was wildness, pure hedonistic joy, wrapped in a cloak of gentleness and caution. She didn't want to scare or hurt her, and that made Zelena want her all the more.

They parted and all Ruby could mutter was "Wow". Zelena could feel herself blushing in the dark.

Ruby touched her cheek gently, "I'm not all movies and muffins, 'Lena. I'm the Big Bad Wolf." Ruby's actions, playing with her hair, and the little smile on her lips belied her words.

"And I'm the Wicked Witch. Aren't you scared of me?"

"No one is scared of you, either of you." Henry slowly sat up and stretched. "You guys are super cute together. Grandma is going to freak."

"Henry." Regina sighed and straightened up. "Stop teasing your aunt and her girlfriend or I will show Violet your baby photos."

Henry let out a squeak,

"And I transferred all the videos to DVD too. I can upload them to Facebook."

He scowled, "You really are evil!"

Regina would have winced once, now she only smiled. She followed Henry, but paused to look over at the two of them, "It's about time."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Zelena and squeezed her tight. "We are" She whispered, "Evil Queen approved."

Regina, rumpled and as un-queenly as she could be, snorted."Make sure she's housebroken, Greenie."

The break in tension, the cheezy jab, and the cuddling, it made her smile. It made her smile like a child at a fair. She didn't have to put on a good face. She didn't feel envy or need to plot. She was exactly where she wanted to be. She was happy.


	3. Summer

Summer

"Camp?" Zelena stared at her nephew, baffled. "The only camp I know of was that terrible one from those gory movies Ruby loves so much. She shuddered, she loathed horror movies. They were needlessly violent. She could not understand the appeal. She did not like fear unless she was the one inflicting it on others.

"No. This is not like Friday the 13th.'' Henry grinned. "It's here in Storybrooke. Mom created it so I could go to summer camp like kids on TV.''

He stopped with a funny look on his face. "Because she wanted me to have a good childhood. As normal as it could be." He pushed his hand through his hair, and sighed. "I was such an asshole."

How he had connected summer camp and assholery was a little beyond her. She patted his head in an attempt to comfort him, though. "It isn't your fault. Antagonizing your mother is a Charming family trait. It's tragically genetic."

He ducked away from her awkward pats. "So what's your excuse?"

She smirked, "I'm her sister, driving her mad is my familial duty."

She followed him into his room where he was shoving things into his backpack. "So anyway, Camp Champ is at Champion's Falls. It is way in the woods. There's a super deep swimming hole with a rope to swing from and a cliff to jump off of. There are cabins and a huge fire pit. This year the town decided to open it up to grownups too. So this weekend Grandma set up a family camp out for us and a few other people."

Zelena laughed, "No thank you. I grew up in a cabin, I much prefer it here."

He shoved swimming trunks into his bag. "Ruby's going."

Oh damn, she would not be able to say no to Ruby's pout. It was too damn cute.

"Besides if you don't go, Mom won't have back up." He sighed, "I don't want her to go all Jason Vorhees." It was a nice, round-about way to beg her to come along. He was right, though. If Regina spent the entire weekend with the Charmings she would be miserable.

Zelena leaned against his not-so-tidy desk. "Hook?"

Henry threw up his hands in obvious disgust, "Yup."

Zelena made a faux gag sound. "It's a good thing you're my favorite nephew."

Henry zipped his bag closed, satisfied with his packing. "Don't pretend it's for me, or even Mom. It's because you want some of that sweet wolf loving!"

She balled up a piece of scratch paper from his desk and threw it at him. He might be a Charming by birth, but he was all Mills when it came to sass.

Later, Zelena found her sister in her room. She was also packing, but she didn't seem half as excited. She sauntered into Regina's room and picked up a pair of pants from the bed. "I didn't even know you owned blue jeans, Sis."

Regina looked up, "They're Dolce & Gabbana."

Of course they were. Zelena rolled her eyes. Regina's obsession with clothes was something she should talk to the Cricket about.

Regina scowled at her, "They won't fit you.''

Okay so sometimes she borrowed Regina's clothes. Her little sister was obsessive but she had good taste. She was also right, without magic the jeans would never fit her. Damn it.

"So what should I pack for this little adventure?"

Regina huffed, "Jeans, light tops, swimsuit, those boots your girlfriend got you."

Girlfriend. Zelena couldn't help but smile. She and Ruby had kept their relationship on the down-low (Ruby's words). Those closest to them, Regina, Henry, Granny, knew and approved, though. Well, approve was a strong word in Granny's case. She begrudgingly tolerated their relationship. She always had a sharp eye on Zelena and her crossbow within reach.

"Oh" Regina looked up from her tidy and ordered packing. "Go to the pantry and grab the insect repellent we made up a few weeks ago. Our poultice is far superior to the sprays and lotions they sell at the pharmacy.

Zelena nodded. She still wore the anti-magic bracelet. Regina rarely used magic outside of emergencies. They both enjoyed dabbling in potions, though. Potion making and herbology, hedge witchery was both simple and complicated. It was a special sort of challenge and time filler. If they were normal sisters in a normal town, she supposed it be would a hobby.

"And the sun blocker too. I don't want you or Henry to get burned."

Zelena smiled, Regina included her along with Henry. It was a small thing, but anyone who knew Regina understood how huge a sentiment that was.

"Okay." Commenting on it would only make things awkward. "I'll go throw some things in a bag. Then we'll go raid the internet so you can create a couple of jaw-dropping bathing suits for us to wear. If we must spend the weekend playing nice with the League of Idiots, we will look ravishing while doing it.''

Regina (finally) smiled. "That sounds like-" She pushed her long dark hair out of her face, "-fun."

After Henry was in bed for the night, she and Regina settled in. They split a bottle of Merlot, switched Netflix to Parks and Rec and started shopping. They googled until they found borderline scandalous swimwear. Since it was already Thursday, they didn't order them, though Regina treated them both to new shoes. She conjured them up, perfect size and colors. Magic was glorious.

Regina's was black, of course, and one piece. The risque part was that her suit had no back to it. Hell the front was only a few connected strips that left a good deal of skin bare. It was like something she would have worn in her Evil Queen days.

Zelena picked a green two piece for herself. It was small and tied together with strings. She had no doubt that Ruby would like it.

"We" Zelena grinned, "will look better than any of the unwashed masses."

Regina downed her wine, "If I wear it." she frowned at her empty glass and sighed. She conjured another bottle and poured herself an almost full-to-the-brim glass. "All I would be doing is embarrassing Henry." She swallowed an unhealthy gulp and sighed again.

Sometimes wine brought out her baby sister's emotions. Right now Regina was drowning in a sea of self-pity. It was her duty, as a sister, to make her feel better.

"Oh get off it, Munchkin Brain. You're gorgeous. Ozma herself wouldn't be able to look away. You're the third most beautiful woman in town. Behind myself and Ruby, naturally." She threw her arm around Regina's shoulders in a sloppy half hug. She knew what this was really about. "And if Emma Swan can't see how damn-near perfect you are, than she's the biggest idiot out of the whole obnoxious bunch. She grabbed her sister's chin and pulled it up. "You will wear this suit and look gorgeous. Everyone there will be tripping over their tongues. They'll beg all the damn fairies to make you their true love." She let Regina go. "Except for my Puppy, of course. She won't be able to book away from me."

"You're lucky, you know that, right." Regina was smiling at her, eyes swimming with tears.

"Yes. I am lucky. I don't deserve her, but she looks past my wickedness."

Regina smacked her on the arm. "You're not as wicked as you pretend to be. You're a good person under all that green."

Regina Not So Evil Mills was one to talk. Still, it was nice to hear someone other than Ruby say nice things about her. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "You're biased and drunk."

Regina finished her glass of wine. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. You're a good big sister.'' She rested her head on Zelena's shoulder. "Out of everything Mother did: beatings,locking me in with her hearts, Daniel, The King." She wiped a tear away, "Separating us was the worst."

Zelena plucked the empty glass out of Regina's hand. "We would have been little terrors together. She would have torn her hair out."

Regina sat for a moment. "But would we still have been evil and wicked?" She blinked, "Or something else? Someone else? Someones elses?" Her words were starting to slur, but the sentiment behind them was sincere.

Zelena finished her own wine and her thoughts were like the taste, bittersweet. "We'll never know, Gina. We'll never know."

* * *

Regina and Zelena picked Henry up from school Friday afternoon. They drove deep into the woods that surrounded Storybrooke. She hadn't realized the woods stretched so far. Regina reassured her that they were well within the magical border. She pulled her car into an unmarked gravel parking lot. There were already a few cars there.

"Finally!" Henry started to elbow her.

They had all fit into the Mercedes with their bags and supplies, barely. It was not a comfortable fit, and she jumped out of the car. She didn't like small spaces.

"Your Mercedes is not a family friendly car, Regina."

Regina closed the driver's door. "It's never been a problem before. I should look into something a little bigger." Henry opened the trunk, "Or we could get Aunt Z a car too. She's pretty good at Mario Cart."

"You didn't tell her about the truck incident did you, Lena?"

Ruby met them, smiling. She wore very short khakis and a sleeveless red shirt that she'd tied off under her breasts. It was an attractive picture. Ruby grabbed Henry in a big hug first. Then she waved at Regina, who only rolled her eyes. When Zelena turned Ruby had rushed over to scoop her up. Ruby planted her hands on her rear and spun her around. Zelena held on for dear life, but couldn't help but laugh. "Put me down, you brute."

Ruby didn't put her down. She kept grinning like a loon. "Not yet. Someone has to pay the parking attendant."

She was so corny. Zelena should say something sarcastic, but Ruby was adorable. She settled for rolling her eyes and kissing her girlfriend.

"Fifty bucks says they are going to out themselves by noon tomorrow."

Zelena broke their (mostly) chaste kiss to glare at Henry.

Regina slid stylishly oversized sun glasses onto her face. "Mills don't take sucker bets, Son." She smirked, "Put my sister down and carry the cooler please, Ruby."

Ruby let her head fall forward and rested it on Zelena's cleavage for a minute.

Zelena chuckled. "Don't pout, Puppy. Gina made that potato salad you like."

Ruby pressed her face tighter to Zelena's chest.

"I'm going to record Grandma's reaction. It will get over a million hits on Youtube, easy. I'm going to call it Gay Panic at Camp."

Zelena waited until Regina's head was turned and held up three fingers at her nephew. It was an obscene gesture from home. Henry only laughed.

"I am going to need more incentive than a middle school stand-up routine, Babe."

"I made-" Regina walked past them, carrying both her and Henry's bag. "-fifteen racks of ribs, soaked and smoked overnight, waiting for the grill."

Ruby dropped her, gently, to the ground, "I'll get that cooler."

Zelena could have pouted and caused a scene, but Ruby's love of meat was all apart of the package. Plus, they were delicious ribs. Ruby wrestled the oversized red cooler out of the Mercedes' small trunk and hefted it onto her shoulder. As it had taken both herself and Regina to get it in the trunk, Zelena knew that it was not an easy task.

The trail to the camp was not long ,and had well-maintained borders. There were even steps when the path became steep. When they reached the trailhead, Zelena's jaw dropped. Henry was right. This was not like the place from the horror movie at all. It wasn't like Oz, either. It was something completely different, something marvelous. There were ten neat buildings, two rows of five. They weren't cabins by any definition that she knew. They were painted and weathered to a silver-gray. Bright murals decorated the sides of the cabins. Each mural depicted a different creature from the fairy tale lands that they used to live in. Each cabin had large windows propped open to let in the light and breeze. There was a large partly-enclosed kitchen and a huge covered picnic area. There were tables with banners hanging from the rafters. There was a large fire pit surrounded by logs to it on. Grills and tables were all around the large grassy clearing. There were sports fields and courts. There was even a new sword ring, archery ranges and a stable with horses and ponies. Then there was the waterfall. It was over twenty five feet high and fell in a sheet of white and blue into a deep pool before widening out into the river.

This was, Zelena knew without a doubt, the most beautiful place in Storybrooke.

"Come on, Aunt Z!"

Henry was all but running , "We have get the Unicorn Cabin, it's the best one!"

Henry did claim the Unicorn cabin, which was the closest to the water, for them. "We are" He put a handmade sign on the door, "Team Mills!"

Zelena and even Regina had caught Henry's contagious good cheer. Team Mills, were mid-basketball game when the Charmings finally arrived. Henry and Ruby were trouncing them, Regina was an abysmal player.

Zelena rather liked basketball. Her height gave her an advantage and she had good stamina. Regina huffed, puffed, and grumbled that she preferred softball. Ruby hadn't even broke a sweat. Henry was grinning, obviously enjoying beating his mother and aunt. She'd get him back later for his impertinence.

"Woah! Quite a game!" Snow, with her tiny human on her hip, waved at them. "We didn't expect you to be here so early."

Henry drank half of one of the bottles of water they'd brought, "Well yeah. Early kids get the worms and the best cabin."

"Oh!" Snow pouted and stomped her foot, "Not Unicorn!" Then she smiled, it was syrupy sweet and a little nauseating. "Well we are all family, we could share?"

Henry dumped the rest of the water over his shaggy haired head. "Nope. Unicorn cabin is all Team Mills all the time. Besides with you guys, Ma, Hook and Neal you'll need one of the bigger cabins. Try, the Griffin Cabin or something."

Apparently Griffin was less appealing because Snow immediately turned to Ruby. "What about you, Rubes? Which cabin did you stake out?"

Ruby grinned and sank a jump shot before she answered. "Sorry but" She held up three fingers, spaced into a 'W' then flipped her arm to show an 'M'. "But I'm Team Mills."

Regina laughed, and tossed the basketball at Henry. "Sucker bet.''

Henry laughed too. So did Ruby and Zelena wasn't sure which has funnier, their silliness or Snow and David's confusion.

Regina left them to visit with Neal and Snow and so Zelena paired up with Ruby while Charming joined up with Henry. He was better than Regina, but not as good as Ruby. It was an even match up and things were getting interesting.

Everything was fine (and they were up by six) when Emma Swan and Captain Douchebag (Ruby and Henry's words) showed up. Emma was as pale and lifeless as she had been for months, but she had at least dressed the part. She had on a pair of knee-length khakis. Her shirt read "Camp Anawanna" with a picture of a flagpole with boxer shorts strung up on it. Zelena didn't get the reference.

"Hey!"

Emma broke away from Hook and jogged onto the court to hug Henry. Hook, stood and looked around him. He didn't seem very impressed until his eyes landed on Ruby. He eyed Ruby like one of the racks of ribs in the cooler. Letch. Zelena squeezed her hands into fists and wished she could conjure a fireball. She couldn't, though, so she bit the inside of her cheek and put on her best face. She would not ruin their weekend.

Damn Pirate.

"Wow. This place is a for real camp. It's right out of a summer kid's movie." She smiled, and for a minute, Zelena could see the woman her sister was so enraptured with. "I always wanted to go to summer camp. I watched Heavyweights about six hundred times. This place is great!"

Henry smiled, "Yeah, Mom made this place when I was a kid. Camp Champ rules."

Emma turned to look at Regina, "This is great, Regina. It's like everything a kid could want out of a camp!" She sounded like a child herself.

Regina smiled and nodded and Zelena knew that there was a lot more going on in her mind then she was showing on her face. Zelena had always thought she was good at putting on a good face, but Regina was a master.

Along with the Charmings there were several others. There was Cinderella and her little family. The dwarves, Archie (was it a vacation if their therapist was there?) and Gepetto and his son came along. There was a good mix of children and adults. There were games and lots of talk, and there was, for once, no tension.

The hot summer day melted into hazy night. They all gathered around the fire to roast hotdogs and marshmallows. Someone was playing a guitar and there was plenty of soda and beer. It reminded her of Oz. She wasn't the only one feeling nostalgic, she was sure.

Ruby had tucked herself between Zelena and Regina. She stretched her long legs out in front of her. "I'm the hot beefcake in a Mills sandwich. People would make killer deals to be me right now."

Snow almost choked on her hotdog. Henry was on the other side of Regina and leaned forward to look at her. He grinned around the gooey mess of marshmallow in his mouth and mouthed two words: 'Sucker Bet.'

The half-moon was high in the sky and it was late. Parents were carting children off to tuck them in and young couples were wandering into the woods. Regina took Henry back to Unicorn Cabin. She had one arm around his shoulders and they were both smiling. It was like they didn't have a care in the world. After everything they'd been through, they deserved a little happiness. Emma must have thought so too. She abandoned her rum-drunk boyfriend with the dwarves. She trailed after them like a cuddle-starved puppy.

Zelena wasn't sure if she approved or not. On the one hand Henry loved both of his mother's and they did make an adorable little family. On the other hand, Emma would pull Regina close and then go running back to Hook as soon as things got too serious. Regina would watch and smile and pretend that she wasn't cracking to pieces on the inside. Regina's Best Face was too good for her own good. She might have the most resilient heart but that didn't mean it wouldn't ache. Zelena sighed and put her chin in her palm. One of these days she was going to have to beat some sense into Emma Swan. Nobody hurt her little sister but her.

"Hey." Ruby scooted closer to her. "Regina's a big girl. She can handle Emma." She winked and leaned closer, "And Emma would enjoy it."

Zelena pushed her girlfriend's face away with her palm, "You're an ass."

Ruby smiled, "And you look gorgeous in the firelight."

Damn it. The Wolf was too sweet for her to be mad at for long.

Ruby stood up and grinned, "It's not fair to stay by the fire. I'm at a disadvantage." She held out a hand and pulled Zelena to her feet. They walked away from the firepit. Ruby pulled her closer, so their shoulders and hips brushed together as they walked.

"How is walking in the dark more fair than sitting by the fire, Puppy?" They walked past the cabins and through the trees along the river. Past the falls and the swimming hole the water widened and became shallow, slow and peaceful. The moon reflected off of the water and lit the path in slivers of silver light through the trees.

"I told you. You look too gorgeous. The firelight dances in your hair. It brings out the blondes, strawberries, auburns and coppers in your hair. It's never one color. It's complicated and mysterious, beautiful, like you." She ran her fingers through Zelena's hair up to the tie that held it in a horse's tail and tugged it free. Ruby ran her fingers through her hair. Her fingers smoothed, petted and raked through it. Her hair curled around her Ruby's clever fingers. Zelena adored it when Ruby played with her hair.

"So I know that Henry has spent all day pumping up Unicorn Cabin as the best thing since indoor plumbing. I hoped I could convince you to." She tugged her into a small clearing where forest thinned to reveal the river again. The small clearing was full of small tea-light candles. They were spread along the ground, on the branches of the trees, they even floated on the water. "Stay out here with me."

There was a hammock strung between two trees right by the water. Among the candles there were wild flower petals, spread all over the grass. It was wonderfully and outrageously romantic.

"Okay so it's a little corny. And the whole thing about your hair was over the top, but I-"

Ruby didn't finish her excuse. Zelena cut her off with a kiss. No one had ever cared for her like this. No one had made her feel so much love. The Charmings always talked about True Love. Though Zelena wanted to scoff at them, she knew that Ruby was it for her. She couldn't imagine  
her life without her beautiful, loyal, kind and sweet wolf.

"I love you." She pulled away a little, to look into Ruby's eyes as she said it. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I always thought I would be too wicked to ever love someone like this."

Ruby pulled her close again, for a long and sweet kiss. When they broke apart, she leaned her forehead against Zelena's. "I love you too. Nothing in my life made sense, or mattered much, until you strutted into my diner. I've always fought-against my Granny, against your sister, against myself. You, though." She smiled, "With you I don't want to fight. You're my peace. When I'm with you, it doesn't matter that I'm the big bad wolf or that you're the wicked anything. I'm Ruby and you're Zelena, we're just us."

It was the most beautiful thing Zelena had ever heard.

"Come swimming with me."

Ruby broke away and walked towards the water, tugging her clothes off as she went.

"Come on, Lover."

How could she resist? Skinny dipping with her true love by a candlelit riverbank? It was too wonderful. She pulled off her top, sexy swimsuit long forgotten. "Wait for me, Puppy!"

The sun rose over the water and painted Camp Champ with warm yellows, oranges and reds. The colors swirled in the fall's mists making rainbows. It was a truly beautiful sight. The river came alive with color. The birds, animals and people began to awake to start the day.

Zelena wasn't ready to rise or to shine, though. She was too happy, too comfortable, exactly where she was. She and Ruby were snuggled together in a cocoon. The hammock cradled them together. There were so close that the two of them may as well be one. The only difference between them was their skin. She had a smattering of freckles. Ruby's skin had scars etched in it. Zelena was only half awake but she basked in their lovely intimacy. She was half on top of Ruby's glorious body. She smiled and drank Ruby in. She looked more beautiful than ever, peacefully asleep in the dawn's light. Zelena was the luckiest witch in any realm. She snuggled back down and cuddled her face into the crook of Ruby's neck. It was too early and they had been up very late.

The hammock rocked back and forth. The air was fresh-it smelled of grass, earth, Ruby and a little bit of wax from the candles. Everything was perfect.

"Hey!" An overly chipper voice invaded their morning. "There you are!"

They were naked in a hammock. There was not even a blanket because Ruby's wolf-enhanced body heat kept them cozy.

"Did Team Mills boot you out, Rubes?"

Of course it was Snow White. Zelena tensed and Ruby started to stir beneath her. Whether it was from Snow's squeaking or her sudden movement, Zelena didn't know, but she was about to find out. Snow White's face appeared over their hammock. She was all smiles and bright eyes until she blinked and focused on what she was seeing.

"Rubes?"

Snow White's cherubic face went on a journey. She cycled through confusion, embarrassment, back to confusion and finally anger. Anger that came with a loud shriek that made Ruby jerk awake. Her startled movements caused their hammock to sway and swing wildly. It was dangerously close to flipping them out and onto the ground in all their naked glory.

"You! Oh My Gods!"

She stomped her feet and Little Neal, who was in a carrier wrap on her chest, started to wail.

"What have you done to Ruby! It's a spell! I can't believe you would ruin our vacation with your- you-oh my gods-you wicked witch! Get away from her!"

Snow's face was cherry-tomato red. If it wasn't so jarring, it would have been hilarious.

Ruby sighed and buried her face in Zelena's hair. "Sucker Bet." Ruby groaned the two words and clung to Zelena tighter.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
